


Perfect Symbiosis

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Reiji Kido had nearly ignored an email from SEBEC when he received it.





	1. Dying Wish

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched Venom. Really loved it... A friend compared Nyarly to a symbiote on a rlly basic level. I couldn't stop thinking about it, so... an AU.
> 
> It'll be darker/def less... ship-friendly between the symbiote and host. But still, lots of stuff will be based off the movie and the movie lore only. Yeah!
> 
> Characters/ships will mostly be tagged as they're added. So watch for that.

Reiji Kido had nearly ignored an email from SEBEC when he received it. All he knew about them really was that his hated half-brother was in charge of the local branch… Not the kind of company he wanted anything to do with. 

But the  **URGENT** header had him curious, he had to admit. He clicked on it, not much to lose just by reading it, and color him shocked. 

Takahisa Kandori, Branch President and beacon of perfect health, was on his deathbed. Apparently he could be gone at any moment and had requested to meet Reiji before then. Reiji didn't give two shits about the bastard’s dying wish, but he had to admit the thought of seeing him die was… Appealing. 

And so there he was, standing in front of the SEBEC Building as rain poured down. It started so suddenly that he hadn't even had an umbrella on him… He hoped this wasn't a sign of what was to come. No, no! This wasn't the time to think of shit like that. 

He stepped inside, ignoring the stares sent his way. A large man noticed him and wasted no time approaching him. Hands larger than Reiji’s covered his (this man could easily take him down, despite Reiji’s own strength, he was sure) and an equally large grin appeared on his face. 

“I'm Takeda, it's nice to meet you!” He finally spoke, a forced friendliness to his tone. “You must be Mister Kandori's brother.”

He ripped his hands away. “Half-brother.”

“O-of course…!” Takeda wasn't very good at masking anger (Reiji could relate). “Come on, then. Mister Kandori is waiting for you.”

“I was wondering about that. Did he want me to come here instead of going straight to the hospital, or…?” Reiji’s confused frown deepened as he was lead to the elevators. 

Takeda chucked, shaking his head as the elevator climbed towards the highest floor. “Of course not, he's here.”

“Isn't he… On his deathbed?” His brow furrowed.

“Yes.” They stepped off the elevator and Takeda left it at that. 

Reiji decided against saying anything. They instead walked in silence for a while, finally entering an office. If Reiji had to guess, this must've been Kandori's before he got sick. It was gaudy enough for a rich bastard like him, at least. It was missing one thing, though: Kandori. 

Takeda walked behind the desk, pressing a hidden button and… A secret panel opened on the door, revealing another hall. What kind of super villain bullshit had he walked himself into? He thought about trying to run, but no. Takeda would be able to take him down and just drag him along…

Takeda led him to another elevator and, after a moment's hesitation, he stepped on. They went deeper, further than the first floor, and right into the underground… Maybe the rain was an omen, he should listen to Eriko more if he got out. The door opened, they stepped out, and Reiji felt he was in some sci-fi horror movie. Maybe Kandori wasn't dying at all and just needed a dumbass labrat like him. 

He was led down a hall, his heart in his throat the further they went. Soon enough, he was gestured into a sealed, glass room. It was empty, save a bed and what machines Reiji guessed were keeping Kandori alive. The only noise, despite the numerous onlookers, was the beep of a heart monitor… His heartbeat was incredibly weak.

“You came. I have to say, I'm more than a little surprised.” His voice was weak, raspy,  _ pathetic _ . “And I also have to say that it's nice… Meeting you at least once.”

Reiji walked next to his bed. The man looked horrible, pale with dark circles under his eyes, Reiji almost felt bad for him. “Yeah…”

He reached for Reiji’s hand. “I know we've never spoken before, but I have something to ask if you.”

Reiji bit his lip. He didn't want to touch him, he hated him and didn't want to risk getting sick… He took a step closer, probably a good compromise. “Then tell me what you want before you keel over.”

Kandori didn't even smile. “Make sure this research gets somewhere.” He gripped Reiji’s arm tight, moving with more fervor than Reiji would expect from a dying man. “Don't let my death be in vain!”

Reiji’s voice came out closer to a hurt scream than a yell as Kandori's nails dug into his arm. “Let go of me! That hurts!”

A weak heartbeat became non-existent, the grip on his arm released, excited voices from the watching crowd erupted, and panic set into Reiji’s chest. He wasn't sure if it was autopilot or something else dragging him towards the closest wall… But soon his fist was driving through the glass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Reiji’s new "friend" speaks for the first time and I cant resist Reiji/Naoya.

Screams rang out as Reiji broke through the wall of the room. Guards convened on him and he ducked below the grasp of one, faster than he'd ever been before. He kicked the legs out from beneath another one and was back on his feet moments later.

He dashed down the hall, adrenaline pumping through him veins. The elevator was back in front of him soon, as was another guard. Without thinking on it too hard, he jumped, propelling himself off the wall. He heard concrete breaking, but it didn't register that it was from him pressing into the wall, he was more concerned with the fact he'd so easily cleared the guard in his way.

He wanted to pause, think about how he'd done it, but his body kept moving as if he wasn't in control. He was at the elevator, pressing the up button with extreme fervor. Come on, come on, come on… A sound signaled its arrival, good!

Running into the elevator and pressing the button for the top floor wasn't supposed to be so stressful, but it somehow was. His finger dug into the close door button repeatedly… A gunshot rang out before they could fully code. He closed his eyes, waiting for it to hit…

And the bullet never connected. Looking around for any sign of an impact near him, he frowned. Where had the bullet gone? He guessed it didn't matter, though, he was on his way up and uninjured. He just had to be fast if he wanted to get out of here. 

The elevator doors opposed again and he rushed out of the office, grateful for the lack of guards waiting in the area. Now, how did he get out? Elevators? Stairs? He ran to a door and pushed it open… An alarm began blaring and he was pretty sure this was a staircase used for emergencies. This counted, right?

He feet were moving before he'd decided for sure. Chunks of the steps were skipped, Reiji feeling nothing as his feet slammed into the few pieces of the staircase he really made contact with. The yells of guards followed him as his feet finally hit the last floor and he pushed out into the open air. 

Thinking wasn't part of the plan before and it still wasn't as he kept running. He didn't know this part of Mikage-cho, never wanted to… After running farther into unknown territory, he ducked into an alleyway, breathing heavily. A longer wait to make sure he was in the clear before btw relaxed… But he couldn't go home now, they probably knew where he lived.

He was shaking as he pulled out his phone, picking Eriko’s name from an admittedly pathetic list of contacts. Had to make sure she wasn’t hanging around his place…

“Reiji?” Eriko’s voice came through, calming some of Reiji’s nerves. “Are you done with your meeting? Should I head over to your apartment?”

“No! Actually… Where are you right now?”

He could almost visualize her brow furrowing in worry and confusion. “I’m at Naoya’s, waiting until you're free. Is everything alright?”

“Fine, fine…” He was sweating, shaking. “I'm fine. I'm heading to Toudou’s now. Wait for me, okay?”

“Reiji… Are you absolutely sure nothing's wrong?”

“Just wait for me, Kirishima.” Reiji grinded his teeth together. “Please.”

A long excruciating pause on the other line, Reiji felt his chest tighten. “Alright, I'll tell Naoya that you're coming over. If you're not here soon, though, I'll call the police.”

“I'll be quick, I promise.” With that, he hung up. He couldn't imagine trying to get there in a decent amount of time while Eriko talked and worried into his ear.

He gave it another second before ducking out of the alley. He knew where Naoya lived well enough that the walk took no time after he got back to familiar territory. Here he was, in front of the small house that Naoya had apparently always lived in… It was a comforting sight. 

He knocked on the door, glancing around out of the fear of being followed… The street was thankfully dead, devoid of anyone or anything that moved. Didn't mean he didn't still want in as quickly as possible, though. He slammed his hand into the door again.

The door opened and there was Naoya, as pretty as ever. But wait… Didn't he usually wear purple lipstick? “Reiji! Eriko told me you were coming over.”

“Yeah, she told me she would… Uh… You look nice.” Reiji and Naoya stared at each other in awkward silence for a moment and Reiji wished he hadn't talked. “With the black lipstick, I mean.”

“Uh…” Naoya rose a hand to his lips. “Thanks a lot… You wanna come in now?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

_ “How cute, you love him.” _ Reiji jumped, looking behind his shoulder at the sudden voice.

“Did you say something, Toudou?”

“No, nothing…” Naoya blinked, putting a hand on Reiji’s arm to pull him in before closing and locking the door. “You feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I, uh… Just thought I heard something.” He didn't want to worry Naoya before he even explained what was going on. “I'm probably just anxious.”

Naoya nodded as he double-checked the locks. “Come on, let's go talk in the living room.”

He followed the other man and tried to put the weird, scary voice out of if his head as nothing. In the room was Eriko, pacing back and forth across the room as she stared at her phone. He'd definitely scared her with his call… Dammit…

So he tried to keep his voice soft. “Kirishima.”

Eriko turned to look at him, eyes widening before she pounced with a hug. “Oh you're alright! I was about to call the police!”

“Yeah, sorry…” He awkwardly returned the hug. “But, uh, I was lying on the phone. I'm not alright, at all.”

Both Eriko and Naoya pushed closer to him in concern. “What's wrong?”

“Well, I went to the SEBEC Building like a fucking idiot and…” He began to explain all the events that led to him standing in Naoya's living room. The explanation was far from eloquent and the looks the two gave him made him falter a few times… But he got through it all, eventually.

“So… Goons could be looking for you right now?” Naoya blinked. “They could show up here at any minute, too? Are you kidding me?!”

“I'm sorry! I couldn't risk Kirishima coming to my place!” Reiji held up his hands defensively. “I wasn't thinking!”

“Of course not…” Naoya groaned. “I can't believe you!”

“Look, I'm sorry--”

“Now, boys!” Eriko chirped, cutting Reiji’s half-assed apology off. “Now isn't the time to argue. Nowhere in Mikage-cho is going to be safe for Reiji right now. We should focus on getting him somewhere safer so we can discuss what to do.”

“And where exactly would we go?”

“My apartment in Sumaru City!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping chapters short so I can get them out quickly.

Reiji felt like he was gonna throw up in the back of Eriko’s car. It was nice they didn’t have to take the trains to Sumaru, but he still felt like he could retch. He would do his best to hold it in, of course, he didn’t want Eriko yelling at him, but it sucked.

Naoya glanced back at him from the passenger’s seat. “You doing okay back there? Sure you wanna sit alone?”

“I feel sick… if this is contagious I don’t want you guys any closer than you already are.” Reiji shook his head. 

Eriko and Naoya shared a look that Reiji couldn’t quite see. “If you say so…”

He nodded and closed his eyes. Maybe he just needed to get some rest before they got to Sumaru City. Maybe he was lucky and he didn’t actually get sick in SEBEC…

“ _ You’re not sick.”  _ The voice that had rung in his head at Naoya’s house was back and it made him jump.  _ “If anything, you’ll be better off with this change.” _

“Reiji…” Eriko was the one to speak up this time. “Are you alright back there?”

“Fine, I’m just… Uh. I guess I’m hearing a voice?” Reiji thought about not sharing for a moment, but sharing all his symptoms seemed like a good idea. “I must be really bad, huh?”

“Don’t worry…” Eriko’s tone took on a soothing quality. “We’ll be there soon and be able to figure out what’s going on with you.”

“...I hope you’re right.” Reiji let his eyes close again.

_ “Don’t relax just yet. There’s more trouble to come.”  _ The voice was back in his head and his eyes snapped open again.  _ “Look behind you, slowly.” _

Reiji swallowed hard, but did as the voice said. It looked like they were being followed by highly suspect black cars. Shit.

_ “Tell the woman to pull over.”  _ The voice, calm and cool, continued to give him instructions.  _ “And step out of the car.” _

“Kirishima… Pull over.” He didn’t know why he was trusting this voice, but here he was. He couldn’t risk Naoya and Eriko’s lives. “Please.”

Eriko frowned, clearly confused at his request. “Do you feel like you’re going to be sick? I can just roll down the window…”

“No! Pull over.”

Eriko nodded after pausing a moment. She pulled to the side of the road and Reiji jumped out of the car as soon. He ignored Eriko and Naoya’s questions of what he was doing, yelling at them to stay in the car as the black ones that had been following surrounded him.

“Okay voice, now what…?” Maybe he was just hallucinating and this was a mistake… It was about time to find out.

_ “Just let me take care of this.”  _ The voice was still calm, so Reiji tried to keep his heartbeat under control…

But that went out the window when something black, sort of gooey, and with a mind of its own shot out of his arm, throwing the first man out of a car right back into it. The substance retreated back into his arm, leaving Reiji to stare at it in shock. What the fuck?

He was about to ask exactly what it was when something similar happened with a foot, kicking a man right in the face. He wasn’t in control when the weird substance covered parts of his body and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

Sure, he was moving with more speed and agility than he had ever had before, and he was safe… But the utter lack of control over his own actions? It terrified him.

Soon enough, all the men who had been sent after him were on the ground, groaning and unable to stand thanks to being beaten so thoroughly. He would’ve felt bad if these bastards hadn’t been trying to follow and grab him. 

_ “Back into the car.”  _ The voice wasted no time commanding him and he wasted no time doing as told.

“Go! Go!” Reiji didn’t even buckle in before yelling at Eriko. “Before any of them wake up.”

Eriko blinked a few times, but started the car again and took off. Naoya looked back at him, concern clear in his eyes. “Reiji, what the hell was that?”

“I don’t know… I don’t know.” Reiji shook his head. “Just keep going, I don’t want us to be trailed.”


End file.
